Everybody's Fool
by Crecy
Summary: They've always choose my sister over me.To murder me would be to get me out of the picture forever,but in doing so,she sent off a chain of events that would change this new world.Will I once again stand alone?Or will they see past her facade?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I will say this once and only once. I DO NOT own Lord Of The Rings, any evanescense songs, any other songs that I use. I DO own, Raven, and Crecy and other characters that you haven't heard of in any series before. (But if you haven't heard of a character from LOTR or other series and think its mine while it's not, its not my fault.)

* * *

Prologue

Crecy looked at the knives in front of her. Which one? She would ask herself. Which one to use and stain with the red blood that keeps her alive. No one knows, no one will ever know why she would do it. So unresponsive, disturbingly quiet and knowing. Hiding the emotions inside. In her mind, she was alone, always alone. No one could find her, or understand.

She picked up the handle of a sharply carved knife. "No more… No more…" She whispered as she brought the blade across her skin. She hissed in pain, but the throbbing was soothing. She smiled. "The pain will leave me alone, the feeling of life leaving me will comfort, and there will be no more suffering for those who cannot live in world such as this. She drew it across her skin once more, the pain mounting, but as did her sadistic comfort.

"Falling angels at my feet,

Whispered voices at my ear,

Death before my eyes,

Lying next to me I fear,

She beckons me,

Shall I give in?

Upon my end,

Shall I begin?

Forsaking all I've fallen for

I rise to meet my end"

With that she went to finish the deed, but before she could plunge the cold steel into her soft flesh, a deafening sound overcame the stilled silence of the room. She gave a ragged gasp as she dropped her knife. Blood seeped through her white shirt as the bullet tore through her shoulder and ripped her flesh and bone.

"Now, now. I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" A womanly voice asked, amusement laced within her words. The woman, Raven, walking into the open. A striking similarity was shown between them both. Both had the same features, the same curvy shape, but the differences were there. Though they both had red hair, with brown and golden streaks though it, Crecy had two black streaks that stained the hairs framing her face. The other was their eyes. Crecy had eyes that matched the colors of the Tiger Eye Stones. Raven had eyes that held the beauty of the forest in them. Always, were they thought beautiful in front of others, but with their beauty and amazing similarities came a terrible price.

Crecy looked over to her twin. "Funny isn't it? You don't want me to live, and I don't want to live. This is the first time we've actually agreed on something." Crecy chuckled bitterly.

"I want you out of my life. And I want to make sure I am the one to do it." Raven smirked.

"You've always been the one everyone has ever seen. It's always, 'Raven's twin', or the 'Other one'. Its always been you, so why do you hate me, when I have more leave to hate you?" She question.

"But they still notice you. I've destroyed all evidence you. In the asylums, the police records, the TV reporter's tapes, I've done this thoroughly so no one even knows you exist. Now I want to finish the job. Letting you do the honors would be letting all my work to get this far go to waste. I want to do it. I want you to die." She hissed.

"I am dieing. I've been dieing since I was born. I've never had a true life, it was always in your shadow. I don't want to live. You need me dead , so do it. Press the trigger. Kill me." Crecy stood, despite the pain shooting through her body. "Kill me." She repeated. "Kill me. Kill me."

…The click of the trigger being pulled.

…The blast of the bullet as it left the gun.

…The tearing of flesh as it hit Crecy's body.

…The last beats of her heart as it began to slow.

… The bright flash as it enveloped both sisters.


	2. Contemplating death

Chapter 1

---Crecy's POV---

"_Namaarie_, sister..." I whispered, my body crumpling to ground. I heard voices and saw shadows of people who weren't there before. Where did they come from? My body was pulled onto my back, showing whoever was looking the extent of my injuries. I opened my eye's wearily, ready to see the world one last time before I would fall into darkness. But the shadows became clearer, they were glowing. Beautiful glowing ethereal spirits. Pure ones who love life. So opposite of me. So different, yet...

I gasped as my body compulsed in white hot searing pain. I felt it begin to melt away as my vision began to fade once more.

"No, _tithenben_, do not succumb to the darkness." I heard. The voice sounded so nice... I hope they go rot in hell. I will not be swayed from my choice. After so long, I have finally gotten enough courage, although I never had to in the first place. My sister would have gladly done this dark deed for me.

I reached for the darkness, wishing for it's empty comfort. I've always wondered what it's like to die. It was quite painful, at first that is. But then the vast vortex would soon take you over, leading to your place in the afterlife. Hmmm, I wonder if its possible to kill your soul. No more awareness or perfect murderess sisters. Just nothing. Nothing to feel, nothing to remember. Nothing…

I gave into it, I let myself be pulled forward into it. Just as I was about to break the barrier that would end my life, I was held back. 'No. NO!" I began to panic. They were going to bring me back! Back to that _hell._ I won't! I WON'T!

My eyes opened and I gasped as full consciousness hit me hard. There were several beings rushing around me, stanching the blood, someone was holding my hand… I heard crying in the background, recognizing _her_ putting up a show for whoever happens to be listening. I saw some trying to comfort her. Bitch. Maybe I should return just so I could kill her too.

Then I realized someone was chanting, healing me through magic. Where'd the black void go? I want go back… Wet tears made their journey down my cheeks. It hurt, this reality. These wounds were only physical, my scars ran oh so much deeper. I closed my eyes, slipping a little further when I felt my hand squeezed.

"Don't go to sleep, _tithemben_, you might not wake up." A gentle voice tried to coax me to keep me awake. I think I murmured something unintelligent, but I didn't care to figure out what I meant to say. A wet cloth was placed over my burning forehead. It felt good. "Open your eyes" The same voice whispered. It sounded like a guy. Why the hell would he care. I'm surprised he's not over there comforting my sister. 

I tried, I mean I really tried to ignore him, but the insistent prodding made me want to see. See what I would be missing soon enough. I opened my eyes to look at him. My blurry eyes focused on him and my breath caught in my throat.

Two crystal blue eyes gazed back at me in concern. Long silky hair fell down past his shoulders. Then I noticed something strange, something that startled me yet felt familiar and right. He had pointed ears. What the hell do these does have me on? It has to be pretty powerful for me to think some kind of elves were trying to save me from my death. Maybe I can screw up my life worse by getting some of it and get addicted or something. Now won't THAT be fun. Then I could overdose or something, but first I got to deal with my _dear sister_. Hmmm, Life or death, life or death? Which sounds more pleasing. I'll die either way, there's just a matter of one side having more pain and a great deal of revenge. Revenge sounds nice. Sounds like a win-win situation to me…Oh look they're talking again.

"We've done all we could. She may sleep now. She may yet survive if she lives through the night. We can only wait now." The one who had been chanting said.

The Golden haired guy who had been sitting next to me turned to me and whispered. "Rest, now. Gain your strength for a swift recovery. _Hodo Tithemben._ _Losto vae." (Rest, little one. Sleep well.)_

Unable to resist, I closed my eyes and slept.


	3. Dreams of the past

Chapter 2

---Crecy's POV---

****

Three days later

I was just on the edge of consciousness, the border of being asleep and awake. I liked it here, I could just barely make what's going on around me without leaving the world of dreams.

Last night, I dreamt again. No, not a dream… a nightmare. I was remembering what happened in my past. I'm used to these dreams. I had a shrink because of my problems. I was always so calm, yet witty. Trying to befriend others… but it never worked. Its always Raven. Even when our parents we're alive. They couldn't really be called parents. They worshiped her, and thinking "Hey there's two of them. One who could live off of and one to live off us." I hated them.

My shrink was my only friend. They only one who listened. I miss her. She was so nice to me. But she couldn't help, no one could. It was too late. It was too late from the start.

My dream was about The Incident. It hurt to remember, but the images wouldn't stop flashing through my mind.

****

Dream

Crecy was hidden down in the basement of the home. She curled in a ball, sobbing into her arms. She looked to be about 6 years old, so young, but not so innocent. That had been torn from her from the start. Blood seeped through the roof, but the little girl couldn't get out or call for help. She was so tired, and the smoke from the fire upstairs was getting to her. Sniffling, she wiped her arm across her face. Dark blood ran down the wall and covering her. The floor boards crashed to the floor, the murder weapon of Crecy's parent's murder fell towards her. The blade stuck into the wooden boards at her side, but the nails in the floorboards ripped her skin to shreds. Pushing the boards away, she tried to stand. There were people coming, they were coming to get her.

"Over there! I see a body!" The voice was hindered by the protective mask around their face. They came over to Crecy, and without a further thought, picked her up and carried her to safety.

Once out of the burning rubble, the man set her down on the lawn. Crecy's bawling sister was being comforted some ways away, she got out right away and called the police, Crecy knew. But she also knew her twin killed both their parents and started the fire. The black-streaked redhead could hear the voices from the basement. Blood coated the girls small body and she heard people gasp at the picture she made. She felt the flash of cameras on her dirty, blood-streaked face. Coughing, she tried to figure out how she got outside.

"She did it! I saw her! She killed Mommy and Daddy!" Raven screamed though her tears.

Then the looks started. The blame, disgust, discrimination started. The looks never stopped, and if an ignorant friend was made, they were told and stayed away from her at all costs.

"You should have left the murderer in the house." A firefighter snarled.

"Its not my fault!" Crecy whimpered. "I was in the basement, I couldn't get out!"

"It IS Your Fault! You killed them!" They began throwing swears, accusations and garbage in at her. Their faces blurred around her as tears welled up in her eyes. The faces then began to swirl around mixing and spinning around till it fixated once more into flames. Inside the house once more, the burning rubble swallowed her whole, the last sound ever issuing from her lips was a scream of pure soul-shattering pain.

****

End Dream

I was used to my less then healthy nightmares. The tore the void in me larger every dream. I rarely slept, with insomnia and many other health and mental problems tore the chance of a normal life. Raven was though with her plans, She and the media had almost completely convinced me I had spilled the blood of our parents.

I started to wake from my half asleep state. I didn't want to, but it seemed I had no choice, As I became more aware of my surroundings, I realized there were several people around me, including my sister.

Noticing I was awake, Raven threw herself to the side of my bed and sobbing out " Your awake! Thank god!"

Snarling, I hissed, "Get the fuck away from me you bitch."


	4. Predictable

Chapter 3

--Crecy's POV--

She stepped back startled, her eyes barely betraying her rage at my comment. She blinked and her true emotions left. Leaving her tearful mask in place.

"I only wanted to see if you were okay" She sniffed.

"I have no words for someone who put me in this position." I said shortly before looking away to the other side of the room. The others in the room looked shocked, whether it was my behavior or my statement, I didn't care to find out.

She turned and fled the room, sobs racking her small form. I relaxed a little bit, glad she was gone from my sight. I hated the way she could so easily fool others. Turning to the strangers, I asked, "Who are you?"

Shaking themselves from their stupor, the Brown hair figure with a crown like article sat upon his brow spoke to me.

"I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell".

"That's nice, now go comfort my sister, her feelings are so delicate" I replied sarcastically.

"I know not what transpires between you and your sister, but your health is my concern. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Pain is something I'm used to. I don't really notice little things such as this anymore."

Shocked, he replied, "Those were not little wounds! They nearly ended your life!"

"I couldn't be so lucky" I murmured back. I wasn't really paying attention to him anymore. I was judging how long it would take to pull a suicide murder.

The other one, the Golden haired one, looked at me sadly and could only say, "How could one so young let life slip away so easily?"

Turning to them, I hissed, "You have no idea what has happened my life. It may be only a few years, but it's more then any could ever comprehend. Don't think you know me, you never could." Anger burned deep within me. How dare they.

"I may not know what has happened to you in the past, but there is still time to help you." He said.

"You can't help me, no one can." I replied bitterly.

"No one can help you because you won't let them." He responded.

I turned to him, anger fading, "Who are you?"

"My name is Glorfindel." He turned and left the room. Elrond gave me a sorrowful look before departing as well.

I stared after them for awhile before falling into thought. 'Why must they make me doubt myself now? I don't want help. I don't need it. Why have them waste their time on a worthless cause? There's no point.' I sighed in irritation. I don't need no goody, goody pure beings to mess up my schedule. As soon as I'm out of here, I'll doom myself to eternity of hell by murdering my twin sister, that is, as long as she doesn't kill me first.

"Everywhere I go

Everyone I meet

Every time I try to fall in love

They all want to know why I'm so broken

Why am I so cold

Why I'm so hard inside.

Why am I scared

What am I afraid of

I don't even know

This story's never had an end

I've been waiting

I've been searching

I've been hoping

I've been dreaming you would come back

But I know the ending of this story

You're never coming back

Never...never...never...never....."

I whispered to myself. "You're so Predictable..."


	5. Escape of the troubled

Chapter 4

--No POV--

The black-streaked redhead whispered to herself. "You're so Predictable."

The two Lords silently and sorrowfully left her to herself as the turned to leave the corridor. The haunting, chillingsong started from the girls lips, the sorrowful lyrics stirred their hearts.

"She's so young…" Elrond whispered to his companion.

"Aye, and seemed to hold only hate and darkness within her soul. I fear it may consume her if it hasn't already." Glorfindel responded.

"Her sister seems to have a shadow of what her twin freely expresses. Raven may be more then what meets the eye."

"Yes, I have felt it too. Crecy said 'I have no words for someone who put me in this position.' Their past is a mystery that needs to be unraveled. We need to find out what happened to Crecy. Those wounds were very serious." Glorfindel said.

"I wish to know how those little pieces of metal could do so much damage. They must have entered her at a great speed to tear through her so harshly."

"Let us hope there is not a weapon that could release such disaster. If the enemy could gain such power, Arda will surely fall." Elrond replied gravely.

"Aye, no one must learn of this. It must be kept in secrecy."

"We must talk to them both to make sure they will not speak of it." Elrond said. They were silent for a moment longer, before continuing on their way.

Behind a beautifully carved pillar in the hallway, Raven stood with her head tilted to the side. "Hmmm, you don't know about guns, eh? Well, I can remedy that." She smirked as she thought about the weaponry hidden underneath her bed. She had claimed it as several personal items and wished not for it to be touched. "I daresay, dear sister, you might come in handy after all." Her face melted into a mask of vague concern, and fear, a pleasant smile fell over those shadowed emotions to complete the image. Walking into the hallway, she continued on.

Crecy's temporary bedroom

--Crecy's POV--

I was tired of resting, and sleeping. I've had enough of it. As soon as the maid left, I climbed out of bed and walked to the window. The way down was quite long, but I judged I could make it. Even with my wounds, I should be able to. At least, I hope I could. I couldn't stay any longer. These people made me feel almost… ashamed of myself. I didn't like the feeling. I had to leave, now.

Looking down at myself, I realized that I should probable change. I can't run around in a flimsy nightgown. Walking to the closet, I opened it. Inside, there was male clothing on one side and female dresses on the other. I silently thanked the Gods for a convenience of staying in a room where both genders heal. I dressed in black pants and a beautifully done black tunic. Taking a black clock with a hood that I slid downover my head,I climbed out the window to the ground. Not a moment too soon, the maid came back.

"Milady? Milady! Where are you!?" She ran around the room looking for me. I melted into the trees as she looked down through the window. She seemed to look around frantically for a moment longer before rushing out of sight.

Smirking, I turned and left silently through the trees.

Elrond's study

As they have done many times before, Lords Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor spoke in hushed tones about their 'visitors'. The doors suddenly burst open to reveal a disheveled maid, " My lords! Crecy is gone! Her chambers are empty!" Leaping up, they immediately left the study, leaving the room empty once more.


	6. Taking Flight

Chapter 5

--Crecy's POV--

Ahhh… Freedom. Free from that place where she will soon rise and control them like puppets. I was glad to be gone before I came to see it happen. I walked through the foliage until I came to the borders. An elf ran past the trees over to the sides of where I lay, handing the border patrol leader a note.

Looking up from the parchment, he shouted out orders, "Keep a look out for a woman leaving Imladris, She must not leave the borders!"

Oh shit…. Just my luck. If only I was faster, yet my wounds kept me from going any swifter. I need to think of something …

A clearing a ways from the border

--No POV--

A young male elf sat above in the trees, he glanced around a listen for any signs of movement, before relaxing a bit. His eyes started to glaze over in elvin sleep, when he started upon hearing something in the bushes down below. He strung his bow, inching forward on his branch to aim and look to the one below. The figure clutched his shoulder and fell to the floor in pain, seemingly unconscious.

The elf jumped to the floor, still aiming, and kicked the black figures cloak back to see an startling site! A woman with red hair was laying there. He reached down and pushed her on her back, looking for injuries. He set his bow on the ground and put the arrow back in his quiver. Reaching out to pull his medical supplies that each member on the border patrol has to help this woman. While occupied, he didn't notice her reaching out to take the dagger strapped to his waist. She pulled the dagger out and slammed the hilt of the sword onto the stunned elf's head.

--Crecy's POV--

That was almost too easy, I didn't want to hurt the poor fellow, but he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I switched our clothing quickly and quietly, praying hopelessly that no one would stumble upon this. It was humiliating enough trying to do it. I looked at the bandages, and for a fleeting moment argued with myself over whether I should clean my wounds or not. Sighing, I pulled out the bandages and worked.

About fifteen minutes later, I placed the horrible bloodied bandages against the elf on the floor, I laid him down, and threw my cloak over him. I grinned. This worked quite well. He looked like I had, and It look like he was bleeding where my wounds are. Leaving the poor elf who apparently didn't get the memo to look out for a 'woman leaving Imladris', I grabbed his back of rations, clothes, and provisions and left Rivendell. He looked like he was to be out there for awhile. Oh well, all the better for me, then.

I continued on, think about how I was finally leaving my old life being in the shadows. A true smile graced my face. I would not think on revenge or anything of that sort, I just wanted to feel the gentle breeze caress my face and let the worries and cares slip away for now.

In the trees above Crecy

--No POV--

The shadowed elf climbed the trees, relieved that he had caught up to her in time to see her switch clothes with that unsuspecting elf. He had wanted to try to talk to her, but he knew he couldn't. Something inside him told him to wait. To wait until she needed him and he would be there for her. Then he would gently gain her trust. He wanted to be there for her, her sister felt… fake somehow. Yet she seemed to show exactly what she felt, which scared him tremendously that someone could feel such dark emotions. Had she been an elf, she would have perished long ago… but that was another thing, her sister was of his kin, Crecy was not. That would be a mystery for another time, he had to watch this female closely else he'd lose her; not only her self, but her life.

Crecy continued on through the wilderness, unfortunately for her, get weaker and weaker. All the more ignorant of the figure that watched her from above.


	7. First tastes of desire

Chapter 6

--Crecy's POV--

It was getting so much harder to go. I hurt all over. The pain was growing steadily worse which each passing hour. I have no doubt that they were searching for me, I had to keep moving. I didn't know where I was going, but I couldn't stop now, not when I had my freedom for once. I continued on, but I knew I had to stop. My wounds wouldn't stop bleeding. I kept walking until I came to little stream. I collapsed to the ground, too weak to look for fire wood to keep me warm, or get out the bandages out to clean my injuries. I just wanted to stop it all and relax. Forget about tomorrow, I'll live in the now, and the now says to pass out. And pass out I did.

--No POV--

'I knew I should have stopped her sooner!' the elf thought worriedly, jumping down from his perch. He rushed, getting wood for a fire, setting it alight expertly, then setting to warming and healing the girl. 'Her breath is almost nonexistent, her heart beat slows! I'm losing her!'. These thoughts and revelations strangely frightened him beyond belief. He pulled off her cloak and tunic, examining the wounds once he had taken off the bandages. Pulling the medical supplies from the bag, he bandaged her back up, and tried to ignore her alluring assets. Trying to calm his racing heart, he redressed her. The elf wrapped his arms and cloak around the shivering, fading woman near the fire. Praying to the Valar for her life, he gently pulled her closer and managed to relax enough to sleep. Unfortunately for him, the elf dreamt of the certain woman who lay in his arms.

--Crecy's POV--

I awoke in the early hours in the morning, I was warm and comfortable. I snuggled into the warmth surrounding me… then realized that there should be no warmth surrounding me. I turned around slowly, trying not to wake the sleeping creature behind me, only to realize it was no creature at all! It was Glorfindel! I blushed when I realized he was breathing rather hard and something rather hard as pushing into my leg. Burying his head into my neck, his hands were slipping inside my shirt. Having no experience with this kind of thing what so ever, I panicked and pushed him away. He then did something I didn't expect. Instead of waking up and looking shocked, sheepish or anything of that sort, he began kissing me. His tongue slipped in my mouth and his hand found my breast. I gasped into this mouth and he moaned. His fingers rubbing against my breast felt like something I've never felt. Aroused, I kissed back, enjoying the sweet taste on my tongue.

We would have continued, and probably wouldn't have stopped until both our desires were satisfied, but my wounds crashed us both back to reality, when my shoulder was jarred. Pain shot up my arm, and I pushed him away long enough for both of us to get our bearings.

Chests heaving he looked at me in wide eye shock. _He _was shocked? What about me? He wasn't the one about to get jumped after waking up from passing out. Scarlet tones lit up in his cheeks as he pulled his hand out of my shirt.

He opened his mouth to apologize, but he was speechless, never in his thousands of years of life had he ever done something like this. He couldn't believe that he nearly done something in his sleep that an elf could only do so with their one true love. There is such things as love at first sight, and he could not explain these strong feelings that he would get but he assumed it was because he could not stand to see someone give up on life so quickly and determinedly.

We stared at each other in awkward silence before I decided it was time for me to get up and move away slowly before breaking into a full out run to get away. I slipped out of the cloaks that have been placed on top of me and stood up. He choose to stand as well, and noticed when I began taking steps backwards.

" I did not mean to frightened you or offend your honor. Please do not run from me." He tried. He didn't want to have to force her to stay with him but he knew he couldn't let her take off without him.

"Uhhh… its okay. Really. But I think I should get going now." I turned and made a break for it, but didn't get far before I felt his arms circle my waist and pull me to him.

"I can't let you leave again. I know you wish to be alone, but in your heath, you would not last long." He reasoned.

Growling I replied, "What if that's my intention?"

He turned me around to look at him, though keeping a good grip on me lest I get away. "Life is something to cherish, not despise. I wish to help you and make you see what you avoid."

"Love leads to pain, and I have enough of that to last me till the end of time."

"But love also leads to true happiness." Glorfindel countered back.

"I've never been happy! I don't even know what it feels like!" I screamed.

"Then I _swear_ to show you so." He vowed.


	8. The Siren's song

Chapter 7

--Crecy's POV--

"I don't care for your oaths! Why are you here! Why was your hand up my shirt and WHY the hell did you kiss me!" I screeched, trying to forget the feelings the kiss had put in me.

"I'm am here because I saw you on your way out from the borders." He answered the first but would answer the second or third because he felt red just wasn't his color.

"When did you come across me?" I asked in a controlled voice, but inside is was screaming, 'What if he saw- no, he didn't, he COULDN'T have!

"When you were changing clothes with the guard from border patrol." He blushed a little once more.

"_WHAT!! _You SAW that!!!" Okay, anyone want to shoot me?

"Aye I did. Now I have some questions for you to answer." He said firmly.

"And what if I don't answer?"

"Then I will give you the worst tasting elvish medicine that can heal your wounds." He stated.

Oh shit. I hate medicine. Believe me, I have tasted some fowl tasting ones too. I may have grimaced because he seemed to get smug. I didn't reply.

Glorfindel thought a moment, then found a question that has been burning in his mind since he met the twins. "What do you know of Raven that she hides so well?"

I stared at him shocked for a moment, how could he tell? No one has been able to tell before. "How- How did you..?"

"Something doesn't feel right. Your answer?"

"I'll answer when you finally let go of me." I retorted, finally noticing. I didn't even want to think it, but I think my subconscious was against me and conveniently making me 'forget' that his arms were around me. He let go. " Fine, you want to hear about her? What she's really like? She's my tormenter. She lives for making me miserable. My life is hell. She's framed me for murders, she's stolen or killed any friend I've ever had and she turns even the nicest, sweetest person against me! But no one can see that. All they see is a pretty, helpless mask. Raven is a siren from hell!" I finished dramatically, fully expecting him not to believe me.

She was a siren, like in the mythology. Sirens sing beautifully out in the seas. She'll lure sailors in with her irresistible voice to their deaths. They would sink in their ships from striking the treacherous obstacles that jut out from the sea. The only differences being, is that she'll lure anyone around her, not necessarily in the sea and no ships included.

He stared at me wide eyed for a moment before responding, "She's murdered and framed you? How could someone do that to their own sister, nay, twin sister?"

I looked at him dumbly for a second, "You believe me?"

"Aye, you have done nothing other then refuse help." Glorfindel replied.

I glared at him, I didn't need anyone's help! But instead of further commentary, he plainly said, "Come, sit by the fire, I need to check your wounds."

"What wounds?" I asked. He glared at me, then I remembered. "Oh…. Those wounds…."

I sat unceremoniously next the fire, as he sat next to me to check my wounds. I rolled my eyes and tried to forget he was there, not in the mood for another argument while I had so much to think about now.

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to have a small amount of these as possible. Thank you to all my incredible reviewers, including the faithful ones XxDragon Princess NikkixX, Elven-Elements, JunoMagic and YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko! Sorry, it took so long to get this out, had a little trouble thinking about her reaction. 


	9. In The Mind Of A Manipulator

Chapter 8

--Raven's POV--

"My sister has gone? Where is she!" I screamed in a terrified panicking voice, looking like I was to break down any moment. 'idiots. All of them. If elves are so high and mighty, then why do the think me real? I will break them all.'

"It's alright, Lady Raven. We will find her." A cute blonde told me.

"First she is injured then she leaves me! All I have done is tried to take care of her! Ever since the incident, she has changed" I sobbed. I pretended to break down on the shoulder of the cute elf as several others stood closer, trying to help. No elf liked to see anything suffer so.

"What incident?" Lord Elrond asked from the side. He had been ordering groups to be sent out in order to find Crecy, but it seemed his trusted adviser Glorfindel was no where to be found as well.

"She murdered our parents when she was young. They were always so kind and tried to help her with her…mental condition, but Crecy snapped. I tried to help her, and I didn't blame her because it wasn't her fault. There's something wrong with her mind that makes her see things differently. She feels threatened when she is not. She just recently broke free of her room in a mental institution. I wish I could help her." I sniffled pathetically, the lies just rolling off my tongue. it's the same story I gave everyone, so the plan was fool proof.

Lord Elrond looked shocked for a moment before moving on with more orders for larger groups. Mentally disturbed patients were dangerous to everyone and themselves more often then not. He then walked over to Raven and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "She will be found, and I hope we can help her with her illness."

I nodded and gave a watery smile. Thank you, Lord Elrond. Thank you so much." He smiled then stood to double check that the preparations were going smoothly.

* * *

A/N: A short chapter, yes. But I thought perhaps an insight on what's happing in Rivendell and Raven's mind needed to be written. Another chapter shall be coming soon if you review!


	10. To expiriment on the unwanted

Chapter 9

-- Crecy's POV--

Glorfindel had just finished redressing my wounds. I sat closer to the fire, trying to move away from him. He sighed.

"I only wish to help you and gain your trust. I wish to be your friend."

"Friends a nice word for backstabber." I stated.

"That is not so, you said earlier that you've never really had a friend, so how would you know how one is?"

"I'm usually not noticed, I watch and see things happen that the ones involve usually miss."

"There are some that shouldn't be trusted, but there are just as many that should be let into your heart. There is always good to cancel out the bad."

"Really? Cause I can't see it."

"Maybe because you do not look." He replied watching me intently.

"Maybe you shouldn't assume you know anything about me." I was getting thoroughly annoyed with this conversation.

He stood up, "I will get us something to eat to break our fast."

That was an abrupt turn of conversation. And good too, because I was going to start ignoring him. I became lost in my thoughts as he went to find food, I knew he was still pretty near considering he didn't trust me not to run off. I thought about my earlier days. Was it only a day that it took me to go from a house to an asylum? It seems so. They had no other place for me, and I was far too young to be housed in jail or even juvenal hall, so they sent me to a nice white room with no windows and one locked door. After the verdict of Guilty came in several months later, my room in the asylum became permanent. No windows, no outside contact, I wouldn't talk or eat. They had to strap me down and give me an IV to make me live. They put the medicine in me that way too. I stayed like that for a month, then I tried to eat, but I didn't feel like speaking. They would put me in a room with a physiatrist, but all I would do is stare at him, unblinking and unmoving. They managed to strike a deal with me , that If I ate right, took my pills, and didn't resist, I could go out side. So I did what I was told and went to a certain tree, on of the few there, and sat and read or wrote (Which I would tear up after I finished so no one could read it). Then they realized I never once got sick. So they started to perform tests and other various experiments. I was as content as I could be in a place such as that before, but now… now life was hell. I couldn't go outside so I wouldn't cooperate. The pain… the pain I felt was horrible, and I couldn't do anything to make it go away.

My breathing quickened as I tried to push such thoughts away. I forgot where I was as image after image assaulted me senses. Closing my eyes, I curled in a ball.

I didn't hear the foot steps as they sprinted over to me, or the strong arms wrap around me and pull me into their lap.

I just wanted it to go away…

* * *

A/N: Sorry the chapters are short. If I tried to make them longer, I'd lose interest faster and it would take me forever to update. And Junomagic- don't worry, Elrond will redeem himself. Lol. 


	11. Allay Pain

Chapter 10

--Crecy's POV--

I finished sobbing and was only sniffling now. I clutched at Glorfindel's shirt, feeling embarrassed, yet comforted. I didn't understand these new feelings, what were they? He had asked me questions and I had answered them, now I want answers.

"Why do you care?"

I felt his jump a little and I could tell that I startled him. "Why wouldn't I? You so hurt, I've never seen such dark emotions in one so young. You've been hurt terribly, and I only wish to help."

"Why do you believe my story instead of Ravens? The other elves seemed blinded, like everyone else I've encountered."

"I have seen things in my long life that no one else has, I may not be the most powerful, oldest, wisest and so on, but I have my fair share of each. I know what it feels like to die, to be hurt. The entire city of elves I had lived in for so long had fallen, and I have been killed slaying a Belrog trying to save my people. There are so many things in this world, many experiences that I wish never happened, and I see some of the same things I saw in myself after I returned from the Halls of Mandos. These are my reasons as well as the possibility that the other elves have seen something that others have not but choose not to reveal it as of yet."

"You've died? What's it like?" I questioned, looking up at him.

"Its not as one would think. Many lost faces are found, but the same feelings exist. It is true that an elf can die from grief, what changes these feelings after they fade, is that they find their lost loves in the Halls of Mandos. However, if You were to fade for a different reason, you would not necessarily find happiness and love later. You're feelings of grief could sustain throughout the end of time."

I looked down, feeling the deep depths of despair drag me down. "Then I would find nothing in my death, nor in my life. I wish I was never born!"

He gripped me tighter and lifted my chin up to look him in the eyes. "Never say such things! You were born, and you must use your time wisely, use your heart to love, your hands to create things and use your will to never give up! If you do, then you have nothing and you will never gain anything. In life or death."

"I'm know, I've tried, but it gets so hard when all they do is hurt me. So I've turned cold and sarcastic, defiant and ruthless. All because I know they can't get to me that way." I sighed.

"You need not to fear that from me." He said sincerely.

"Well, except when you're asleep." I smiled slightly, trying to lighten up the atmosphere after such an intense conversation.

He blushed. " I do not know why I reacted as I did. I apologize."

"Why did you act the way you did? It was kind of sudden and you acted like you were about to do something that only happens once, which it doesn't, at least in my world."

"It is something that could happen only once in our immortal lives. Elves can only bond to another once, then they are forever attached to that person, mind, body and soul. Elves can only perform that with their souls mate. It is beautiful thing, and I was merely surprised that I was trying to do that in my sleep."

"Hmmm… If you were trying to do that in your sleep, then you must be having a pretty good dream."

He blushed harder. "I've been having strange dreams about you starting about a month before you arrived here. At first I thought it was Raven, but there were two differences. Brown eyes and black streaks." He was staring intently at me now.

"It was me you were dreaming about? But you didn't even know I existed! Actually I didn't considering this is a whole different world-"

I was cut off with a kiss.


	12. stealing kisses

Chapter 11

--Crecy's POV--

I blinked stupidly for a moment trying to understand what just happened. "You kissed me…"

Blushing, he tried to give a cute smile (And succeeded but you could tell he was nervous), and said "Yes I did."

"_you_ kissed_ me…_"

"Yes, _I_ kissed _you."_

"You _kissed _me…" I would really love to stop repeating that, but I couldn't get threw my head that he pressed his lips to mine _willingly_. Yes, he did earlier, but that was in his sleep. I'm so confused.

He kissed me again then said, "Look, I kissed you again."

Saying I'm confused is an understatement. "Why?"

"Why did I kiss you? I don't know. It felt right." He smiled.

"And the second time?"

"Well, I thought it was cute how you were stuttering." I smacked his arm. "Ow!"

"Serves you right. Now what happened to food?" I asked as I jumped up and looked around. Time to get of this subject. I don't understand anything about love, it made me uncomfortable talking about.

"I dropped it when I saw you."

"What was it?"

"Rabbit. I shall cook it now." He got up and grabbed the small animal, and began to clean it. I watched quietly as roasted it expertly using the things around him. He offered me some when it was finished, and I took a bite. "it's pretty good. How do you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked.

"Make food taste good from sticks." I answered.

"Sticks?" He furrowed his brow in thought,

"Yeah, sticks to make the fire and sticks to cook the rabbit over the fire." I replied.

"It comes from experience. Sometimes you don't have food or supplies so learning this has become an essential." He explained.

I nodded and went back to eating. When we were finished, he decided, not I, that we had to talk about going back to Rivendell.

"We should back soon, they are no doubt looking for us. I'm sure they have already found the guard."

I looked away innocently. "What guard."

"You know which one."

"Oh fine, but he deserved it."

He looked at me exasperated. "how did he deserve it?"

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"But it answers mine."

Then he looked puzzled, "What?"

"What?" I echoed. "Did you say something?"

"You never answered my question."

"Oh, yeah, the moon is made of cheese." I said. I always enjoyed these conversations.

"I don't believe we are talking about the same things."

"Yeah, I know."

He raised an eyebrow at my clearly amused state. "You are doing this on purpose."

"Usually I wouldn't admit it, but its how I get amusement out of my sessions with my shrink before she was changed."

"What's a shrink?"

"Someone whose supposed to help 'troubled' minds with their problems. Most of those people are a load of shit."

"You did not trust those people assigned to you, so you used these tactics to make them confused?"

"Yep, that just about sums it up."

"I'm sorry that you had to go threw all of that." He watched me sorrowfully.

"I just don't get you. You follow me, keep me from dying, kiss me, and now your trying to help me with my old problems. I don't understand." 

"I mentioned before that elves can only love once, and that they can only bond with their soul's other half, I think I am bound to you and you to me. I feel connected to you, and every bit of information on your past life hurts me as it as hurt you. I told you I knew you were coming threw my dreams. I had a lot of time to think about you while you were unconscious. It may have been sudden for you, but not for I. I had time to think about you and this situation. I already know I could not survive if you died."

"Sudden is right! How could you know? This is like a bad romance novel." I'm good at facing and living with my life ,but when it comes to anything like this I turn into an inexperienced teenager.

"The way of elves is different from the way of mortals." He mentioned.

"Every time you say elves I think of either little shoemakers or toymakers. But that's off topic. I don't understand how elves could fall in love, or feel things so strongly. It could just be the way I grew up or could be the fact that I can't understand something I'm not."

He shrugged, "perhaps you will learn what I mean in time. But for now, we must return to Rivendell."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"Damn it. Well, lets go before I change my mind. But that doesn't mean I'll acknowledge anyone."

"It makes me feel honored that you'll at least acknowledge me then." He pressed his lips to mine again. Then he got up to put out the fire while leaving me stunned.

Snapping from my stupor, I cried out "Glory! Quit doing that!"

* * *

A/N: I thought she needed something a little less dark here and show what she could have been like had she had a normal life. It also addresses the whole 'sudden' thing with romance. So, I hope you like the chapter. Please review, every time I get a review, I feel like writing, but otherwise I forgot. Come on people! Its my goal to reach 50 reviews this chapter! It'll be my first time ever!

****

I'm practically grounding myself right now. No more fanfiction until I finish my homework and that's going to cut my time on the net tremendously short. I'm sorry but I'm practically going through a mental breakdown every night trying to get my homework done. Like right now. I can't do this anymore, so I have to do something and get my priorities straight. So don't expect anymore chapters for some time.


	13. going back

Chapter 12

Crecy's POV

We walked to the edge of Rivendell by the next day. I wanted to bolt again, but Glory wasn't letting me out of his sight any time soon. I really don't know how to feel about all this. Should I just go with it? Or should I fight? I'm so confused.

I wouldn't even look at the elves at the borders, but Glory stopped to have a chat with the captains of the guards of this area. I had a feeling it was about me leaving without being noticed until it was too late.

We walked towards Rivendell again.

I fell back into my cold dark shell. Emotionless, I stared at the trees in front of me, anything to keep from seeing him next to me. No one should break past my defenses, even if I want them too. Here, she is taking hold and is able to hurt me. She can't know anything.

He took my hand, pulling me from my resolution. He stepped up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I tensed.

"I do not like seeing you hide again." He stated.

"I don't want Raven to know anything." I answered.

"So you must pull yourself away from me and hide yourself?"

I nodded and stepped away from him, he let me go. I crossed my arms and waited as an elf walked into the clearing.

"Lord Glorfindel, I am pleased to see you are well, and that Lady Crecy has been found. Lord Elrond is waiting your return." He said.

Glory nodded and replied. "Thank you, we will go to Elrond's study immediately."

"Will you allow me to escort you?" He glanced at me when he said that.

"It is not necessary, thank you." He answered.

He left and we walked on. I ignored the looks I was given when we past by. I held my head high and met their stares head on. Blank eyes met theirs, surprising them. We walked into the halls and I met my sister.

"I'm glad your alright." She smiled softly.

"Your lying is getting old."

She winced and seemed to shine innocence and sadness. "I'm sorry."

"No your not." I replied bored. "And we really must be going." I walked past her. Then I stopped and turned around. "Coming?" Well, Its not like I knew where we were supposed to go.

He nodded, walked past Raven and then me. I followed him down the corridors until we came to open brown doors. Who I am assuming to be Lord Elrond stood up from the meeting he was having with some other elves.

I wonder what this little meeting will bring…..


End file.
